


Семейное чаепитие

by Yo_Grrrl



Category: American McGee's Alice, Creepypasta - Fandom, Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Memories, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Songfic, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Grrrl/pseuds/Yo_Grrrl
Summary: Ему никогда не стать частью её мира.
Relationships: Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice), yandere!Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice)





	Семейное чаепитие

**Author's Note:**

> GUMI – A Certain Family's Tea Party

Лью сидит напротив Алисы, подперев голову рукой, и задумчиво смотрит на сахарницу. Его шарф висит на спинке стула, поэтому можно было без труда разглядеть шрамы, что, собственно, и делает Лидделл. Не то чтобы это её интересовало, просто в комнате больше не было ничего интересного.

Вудс берёт один кубик сахара, изучающе разглядывает его, после чего бросает в свой чай. Интересно, сколько кубиков нужно, чтобы вкус был до омерзения сладким? Да, признаться, парень не особо любил сладкое. Если это, разумеется, не были пирожные, которые приготовила девушка.

Всё, что она делала, было для него прекрасным.

Всё, что она говорила, было для него прекрасным.

Всё, что связано с ней, было для него прекрасным.

Всё... Но только не её семья.

Возможно, это была всего лишь ревность, к которой привыкли все, даже сам Лью. Но как ему ещё относиться к тем, кто является частью того, чем он никогда не станет? Вудс закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

_«Я люблю пирожные. И я люблю вас»._

_Парень хорошо помнит день, когда его родители внезапно решили навестить семью Алисы. Тогда он даже не удивился, ведь дети были довольно дружны. Но, наверное, этой дружбы было недостаточно, чтобы пустить его туда, куда он страстно желает попасть до сих пор._

_Взрослые умиляются словам младшей дочери, Элизабет смущённо отводит взгляд, а Лью старательно делает вид, что ничего не слышит. Он думает, что, возможно, ещё не время для такой близости. Что, возможно, пока что не стоит поддаваться унынию и гневно бить кулаками по стене, проклиная судьбу за его болезненную влюблённость. Что, возможно, всё ещё наладится._

Вудс открывает глаза и замечает мальчика в стоящем рядом кресле-качалке. Как обычно, он появился незаметно. По его лицу невозможно понять, что сейчас происходит внутри него. Он зол внезапному гостю? Ему всё равно?

— О, наконец-то ты пришёл, — с улыбкой произносит Лидделл, отвлекаясь от шрамов. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Мальчик качает головой. Девушка понимающе кивает. Он не из тех, кто любит посторонних. А сидящий напротив неё парень был именно таким.

_«Я люблю пирожные. И я люблю тебя»._

_Лью не помнит, кто рассказал ему о том, как встретились Алиса и Люциус. В принципе, рассказчик не был такой важной темой. И предоставленная информация тоже. Важным было то, что Вагнеру за кратчайший срок удалось сделать то, чего не мог добиться Вудс много лет._

_Сначала парень подумал, что мальчику просто повезло и что чуть позже счастливый билет выпадет и ему. Однако он выпал тому, кого Лью совсем не ожидал увидеть в своих соперниках. Хелен Отис, он же Кровавый Художник. Социопат с женским именем, предпочитающий проводить время у себя в комнате за написанием картин._

_Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Лидделл вдруг приспичит потребовать у него картину в подарок Люциусу? А если уж девушка решила сделать что-нибудь для "брата", то она непременно добивалась этого. К слову, Вудс до сих пор не понимает, с чего они вдруг начали называть себя братом и сестрой._

_В любом случае, Хелену удалось каким-то образом подружиться с Алисой. Они, правда, не стали совсем уж близкими друзьями, но... Лью боялся, что станут. Тогда Отис сможет оказаться частью недостижимого. Вудс не мог позволить ему этого. Поэтому парень убил Художника спустя пару дней его дружбы с Лидделл._

_Труп нашли не сразу, но реакции, как и ожидалось, особой не было. Лью втайне наблюдал за девушкой в момент, когда она узнала о смерти Хелена. Её лицо оставалось невозмутимым, но в глазах Вудс отчётливо заметил нотки грусти. Всё-таки хоть немного, но она переживает._

— Скажи, ты ненавидишь меня?

Внезапный вопрос парня вводит Алису в ступор. Лидделл несколько минут молчит, после чего, улыбнувшись, спрашивает:

— Почему я должна ненавидеть тебя?

Лью усмехается. Даже если она не ненавидит его, ему никогда не добиться своей цели.

**Ему никогда не стать частью её мира.**

**Author's Note:**

> Вышло как-то сумбурно, но, надеюсь, не слишком ужасно  
> (зачем переписывать старые работы когда можно не переписывать)


End file.
